Wreth McKay
Wreth McKay is a main character, Nekyomantium and Inspector. Apperance Wreth wears traditional Nekyomantium robes, which are thin and black, under them he wears black trousers and a black long-sleeved teacher, so he isn't naked under his robe and won't be so cold. Wreth has a natural tan, which is because of his childhood in the Desert Lands; he is described as having chestnut hair and is ambidextrous. Wreth wear a pair of golden bangles on his wrists, this is his hollow that allows him to channel death magick through without damageing his soul. Wreth also has autism which damages his socal skills and makes him stay in his bedroom on his days off. Personality Wreth is described as a social inept but very nice individual. His autism does hold him back especially when communicating with people and understanding them. He is also shown to have a great memory, described as a 'holistic memory', and that it really isn't that helpful, but has come in handy in numerous moments in the book. When he is called on to use his vast memory, Levitas will usually yell out his name at which point Wreth will begin to say everything he knows on the subject. It is presumably because of this memory that Wreth can see patterns were others see nothing, and is usually the first to work out a problem. People he meets also coment on him wearing 'Black Heart' robes (black heart being a term for Nekyomantium, it has since been used in racist sentiments), but instead of lashing out he tends to sigh and explain to them the deal. This is a sign of Wreths relaxed and calm nature, that can be seen as a breath of fresh air amung his friends who would hit the person. Wreth has also been shown to not like using violence as shown when he tries to talk Emma down before she attacked him. Wreth also fails to grasp at situations that are quite seriuos, as shown when him and Levitas were spying on Sylvester and he was reasing a newpaper; or even when Wes died and Wreth just commented on the colour of the flash, although this could be atributed to his autism. Background Wreth is from the Desert lands (hence the tan), and was accepted into the Nekyomantium order at a young age. He apparently hated it there because of the cold and damp conditions, despite that he learned a great deal of Magick. It is unknown, however, how he learnt Magick as he is Mortal and Mortals don't have the Magick genes. Sometime between then and The War, Wreth left the Order and fought on the side of the Monotherium. It was during The War that Wreth met Levitas, Dorn and Alistair and formed lasting friendships with each. After The War Wreth moved in with Levitas and has been Gingers co-guardian since she was adopted by Levitas. History Abilities/Powers Relationships Levitas Succoro Wreth is legendary in the fact that he can stand to speak for more than five minutes in conversation with Levitas, and even manages to confuse him as well. They are both usually seen in conversation about nothing important and spend the time trying to confuse each other in a game of one-upmanship. Category:Characters